


Over Their Heads

by Mattthesexytechnician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Tropes, Ben is awkward, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hallmark vibes, M/M, Typical sibling blackmail, airplane pun titles, airplane tropes, all of the prompts, christmas tropes, every last one - Freeform, fic tropes, ho ho HO, pine central station, poe is Ben’s adopted brother, rey is awkward, stuck in a small space together tropes, will they ever get passed their awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattthesexytechnician/pseuds/Mattthesexytechnician
Summary: Ben has lived a life of loathing; himself, his family, and the small things that brought most people joy. When he is invited to the Flight Attendant program, he falls instantly for the bright and bubbly friend of his brother’s boyfriend. He spends two long years getting the courage to tell Rey his feelings, but will he ever be brave enough to do so?





	1. Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing headmistresses for working so hard! I hope everyone enjoys chapter one of my Hallmark Christmas fic! Special thank you to Waffles for the fluffy inspiration, you’re getting all three prompts!
> 
> Thank you to the selfless mood board queens who have given their time and efforts by making mood boards for this exchange fic! I am truly thankful to you. So enjoy some awesome art at the beginning and the end of this fic, as well as a picture I found entertaining lol

[](https://ibb.co/mzVjwYs)   
[](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-bromide)  


[](https://ibb.co/ZG0n232)   
[](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-bromide)  


[](https://ibb.co/n3DL5Jk)

It seemed so long ago now since he had first laid eyes on her. Ben had ultimately expected to be invited to the flight attendant training center. Having a well-known pilot for ad older brother had its perks, but it didn’t take away from the fact that he never missed an opportunity to tease his younger brother.

What he didn’t expect was to fall head over heels for a fiery, yet bright and sunny personality in the form of another potential hire. He had never considered himself a hopeless romantic, yet there he was, ogling a possible co-worker and wishing to throw himself at her like his life future depended on it.

He was fucked, screwed, every word under the synonym sun for reamed when he spotted that smile. She radiated joy and positivity, something he could admit he was lacking. Whenever Ben Solo picked four words to describe himself back in his schooling days they always came out as follows: intimidating, sarcastic, unenthusiastic, and short-tempered.

Like an incredibly handsome moth to a flame, he was drawn to her, and so was everyone else it had seemed. Though he did not know her, he lacked surprise at seeing that people flocked to her side. He briefly wondered if she had a boyfriend before forcing the thoughts away.

A familiar face managed to pull his gaze away from the beautiful woman that had enchanted his every thought.

_Finn? What’s that dipstick doing here?_

He was genuinely curious, as well as confused by Finn’s presence, but a cartoon-like image of a lightbulb lighting up in his brain manifested in his mind. A smile crossed his lips and he knew he had to seize the opportunity. Finn was talking to living embodiment of sunshine and it appeared to be a perfect excuse to introduce himself.

_You’re smooth Solo. Channel that thing called ‘charisma’ that Poe and your old man always go on about._

With what he thought was new-found confidence, he strolled toward the group of hopefuls. Chest puffed out, head held high, and a look of cool sureness on his face, he was ready. The one time he felt so good about himself happened to be the one time he didn’t watch his feet as he walked.

Within seconds he found his feet tangled in a stray wire that had ‘sue us’ written all over it. With a heavy thud that shook the ugly carpeting underfoot — under face, rather — Ben found himself landing on his already prominent nose. A growl of stinging pain escaped his thick lips as he thought about his ‘winning’ traits; a negative personality, a lack of confidence, and a clutz? Winner chicken dinner.

_Maybe nobody noticed?_ He hoped, before looking up slowly, meeting the many eyes of his peers.

_Damn! Abort mission!_

Ben staggered to his knees, rubbing his sensitive nose, wincing at the contact to the tender area. Before he could rise, the sound of hurried footsteps made their way in his direction.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” An angelic voice filled with concern graced his ears.

The beautiful sound was interrupted by the most unwelcomed laughing, at his expense no less. With a furrowed brow, Ben’s head shot upwards to see an overjoyed cackling Finn grabbing at his sides and wiping away tears.

_Dick._

“Oh, Finn, don’t be a dick!” The angelic voice returned from next to Finn, followed by a gentle hand placed upon his shoulder.

With a new gentleness in his eyes, Ben’s gaze wandered from the dainty, but hardworking hand, up the beautifully tanned arm, to the person they belonged to. It was her, the girl he had hoped to introduce himself to and she was even more stunning up close.

He watched as Finn rolled his eyes at her scolding, crossing his arms and offering Ben a smirk. The smitten man grinned at the fact that the bright young lady had defended him. He liked this girl.

“Let me help you.” The girl helped Ben to his feet, the soft touch of her skin on his sending calming shivers through his limbs and a sudden warmth to his cheeks.

“Thanks for the help, miss…uh…” Ben paused, rubbing a nervous hand through his thick locks.

“The name’s Rey! Nice to meet you…” Rey extended a hand, words full of confidence.

“Ben, Ben Solo. It’s lovely to meet you.” He didn’t know what it was about this radiant freckled woman, but she brought out the best in him already.

He took her hand in his own, so small and warm. An exhilarating tingling emanated from the connection and spread throughout his body. The feeling reached his chest and his heart began racing, the unexpected change in pace caused him to release a shaky breath.

The two remained silent, but it was strangely comfortable as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Hers were filled with such light, a perfect tango of warm browns and summery greens. A cheery pearly-white smile was placed on a strong jawed face, between rosy round cheeks. Her sparkling teeth rested between a pair of blush-pink lips, alluring with a soft, natural sheen.

His eyes landed on the thing he possibly liked the most: the freckles. Light brown spots were sprinkled across the length of her perfect nose like chocolate curls garnished on an expensive dessert; they would likely melt on his tongue, and he was more than willing to test that theory. 

With an obnoxious cough, their attention was brought back to Finn. With a brow raised and a knowing smile on his lips, the nosy man’s eyes darted down to their hands that remained wrapped around the other. They pulled their hands apart with a nervous giggle, fidgeting aimlessly and ultimately missing the contact.

“Sorry, I can leave the two of you alone if you’d like,” Finn teased, backing away slowly.

As if in sync with the other, both Rey and Ben sent the young man deadly glares and he knew not to press his luck, dropping the subject.

“Ah, yes, _you’re_ here. Why is that?” Ben grumbled out, confused and unenthusiastic about the other man’s presence. 

“I was invited, I’ll have you know,” Finn retorted, the all-too-familiar eyebrow raise back on his face.

Ben rolled his eyes at the reply. “Since when do you have an interest in being a flight attendant for an airline that’s harder to get into than Harvard?”

“Since I wanted to get a job closer to my hot ass boyfriend,” Finn smirked, knowing how Ben would feel about that.

_Ew. Of course, this is Poe’s doing._

“How do you guys know each other?” Rey asked, picking up on all the seemingly familiar banter between the two men.

Finn shrugged, “Having a pilot for a boyfriend has its perks…speaking of...” his face lit up and a goofy grin spread on his lips, the kind that only meant one thing…

“Benny Boy! So glad you made it!” The voice that spoke from behind Ben’s back brought back haunting memories of pranks, teasing, and time spent trying to keep up with a ‘favorite child’. A shiver ran down his spine at the thoughts.

_Fuck._

“Hey, Poe!” Rey greeted him with a never-faltering bliss.

“Rey! I’m so glad to see you made it in!” Poe placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, the shit-eating grin on his face as it always was.

Poe briefly greeted his boyfriend with a well-placed kiss on the cheek, and a sneaky squeeze to the ass, causing a fiery blush on Finn’s cheeks. With a quick wink to both Finn and Rey, Poe finally turned his attention to his brother, a smug air to him.

“Well, well, well. It seems you’ve finally met my baby brother!” Poe mocked, slapping a hand across Ben’s back a little harder than necessary. Typical Poe.

As though dots had connected in her mind, Rey’s eyes lit up at the revelation. “Oh! You’re _that_ Ben!” She exclaimed.

_Oh great. They told her about me._

“He’s not as bad as you guys made him out to be,” Rey teased, giggling softly at the way Ben’s face lit up.

Ben shot a scowl in the direction of his older brother and his boyfriend, detesting the fact that they were ruining his chances before he even had a chance. ‘I hate you,’ he mouthed to the couple.

Poe seemed to pick up on what was going on, a roguish look took over his mug as he’d never pass up an opportunity to torture his little brother.

“Have you gotten a look at those saucers he calls ears?” Poe did it, he brought up the ears.

Speaking of, Ben started to feel the embarrassment burn at the tips of said ‘saucers’. If he didn’t hate his brother before those words left his lips, he did now. On many occasions, Ben had played the part of perfect crutch and wingman to his brother, he had hoped he would repay the favor someday. Nope, not happening.

“I rather like them. They’re cute,” Rey defended playfully, the corners of her lips raising slightly, but beautifully.

Ben’s ears escalated from a soft pink to a scorching red at the compliment. _Fuck. Stick a fork in me because I am done. God damn done._

Poe didn’t miss the look on his brother’s face, always the attentive bastard. 

“You better watch out, Rey. Ben’s not used to compliments. He’ll want to marry you. He’s always been the hopeless romantic like that.” Poe was always quick with the insults and jokes.

Hopeless romantic? Since when? Ben began to ponder whether his brother was just being a dick or if he knew him better than he knew himself. Could it be true? After meeting Rey, he began to question himself. Poe had a way of making him second guess himself.

Poe continued, motivated by Ben’s reactions and Finn’s giggles, “You know…I’ve been trying to set Ben up with a friend of ours for a while now,” Poe motioned to Finn, “but the stubborn ass that my little brother is, he always told me no. Too bad too, she’s quite the catch.”

Ben had hoped that was the end of it, but his brother refused to shut his mouth, “To no surprise, Ben’s single. Not that that’s relevant as you could do so much better.” Poe’s eyes flickered briefly in Rey’s direction, something Ben was very familiar with.

It was a hardly noticeable look they exchanged around their parents, though they often fought, mocked, and gave each other shit, they were still brothers. Why was Poe giving him the look? Who was this girl that he spoke of?

It didn’t take Ben long to realize that the mutual friend Finn and Poe had was Rey and his brother was threatening to tell her this information.

_Fuuuuuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Ben began to panic. His brother was such a friggin’ prick!

Suddenly, a glorious idea popped into his head, the best weapon to use against a sibling — blackmail.

“Hey, Poe, mind if I talk to you over here a second?” Ben began to walk off, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket and his head signaling for his brother to follow.

“Sure thing, little bro.” The bothersome air of smugness always surrounding him, always following wherever he went, but Ben didn’t care. Poe would get what was coming to him.

Once far enough away from Finn and Rey, Poe’s face filled with a fake concern that Ben knew all too well. He would allow his older brother to talk and laugh it up while he could, it would make what he had to say all the sweeter.

“Baby bro, you know I kid! I hope I didn’t embarrass you in front of the girl you’re clearly pining over!”

Ben hadn’t expected that, almost losing his composure, but he managed to push away the blush that threatened to spread upon his face and ears. He raised his brows as he let his brother dig himself a deeper grave.

“In case you didn’t pick up on ‘the look’, I was talking about Rey. She’s the one I’ve been trying to set you up with. You got to be feeling pretty dense right about now, huh? No need to thank me, baby bro, I’ll let her know and you two can live happily ever after.”

Poe smiled obnoxiously big and annoyingly wide once he had finished talking, genuinely believing he did something worth thanking.

_The balls on this guy._

“You all done?” Ben humored his brother, waiting to speak until after Poe nodded in confirmation. “So, you know how you miss Finn while he’s gone?” He crossed his arms.

Poe only nodded, confusion at where the conversation was going on his face. “You know that little thing you bring out when you’re really missing him?” Ben stopped, desperate to watch his brother’s reaction when he puts two and two together.

The young pilot pondered for a moment, unaware of what his brother was hinting at. Suddenly, Poe’s eyes widened and his skin paled, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the words to say. Ben couldn’t help the evil grin that took over his face, his brother had to know what he spoke of.

“What is it, bubby? It looks as though you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You…you know about…that?” Ben relished in the way his brother beat around the bush in hopes that his little brother was bluffing.

“Your Ryan Reynold’s body pillow? Oh yeah, I know about it. I’ve got photographic evidence, I knew it would come in handy one day.”

Poe ran his hands through his curly hair, seeing no way to come out on top, he had been backed into a corner and Ben was enjoying ever delicious second of it.

Poe sighed, shaking his head in defeat, “You’ve got me backed into a corner.” He crossed his arms, his lips tightening into a line, “What do you want?”

Satisfied, Ben replied, “I don’t want you teasing me in front of Rey and I want you to permanently butt out of whatever happens between us.”

The elder sibling chuckled light-heartedly, “Fine, I’ll do it, but it’s never going to happen.” Poe held his hands up before Ben could argue, “Hold on! All I’m saying is that I know you, as much as you may hate that. If you don’t grow some balls and do something about it, it’s never going to happen.”

Before Ben could formulate words, his brother was making his way back to the group. His words always managed to shake him to his core, and he really did hate how much he knew him. He shook his head, rubbing his neck anxiously, he made his way back as well.

Looking over the beaming face of the girl who rocked his world, he felt a pang in his chest. His brother was right, if he wanted anything to happen with this girl, he needed to step up to the plate.

Awkwardly, Ben stepped toward her. Looking her in those eyes he never wished to look away from, he stepped up to the plate, “Hey, do you want to go grab a coffee from the café with me?”

Before his favorite smile that day appeared on those pretty pink lips, a blush just as pink blended with her freckles.

“Oh, um, sure. I don’t know where it’s at, so I’ll follow your lead.” She tucked a strand of chestnut-brown hair behind her ear, eyes darting everywhere, but him.

Both had wide awkward smiles on their faces as they meandered on the path to the airport’s cafe. 

Poe and Finn stayed behind, arms crossed as they watched, unphased by what had happened. 

“Do you think he’ll step up?” Finn asked, shaking his head at the awkward idiots that slowly disappeared from view.

“Don’t tell him this, but I do. There’s something different about how he looks at Rey. How about you?” Poe responded, wrapping his arm in his partner’s.

“Oh, hell no. The boy will never man up to doing something like that. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but if I had to make a wager, I’d put my money on Rey. That girl is as awkward as Ben, but if anyone’s going to get the job done it’ll be her,” Finn shrugged.

A coy grin bloomed on Poe’s face, “I’ll take you up on that bet.”

“Deal, but I’m warning you now that you’re going to lose,” Finn smirked.

“We’ll see,” Poe chuckled, “now let be buy you an ice cream.”

“Ugh, yes. I knew there was a reason I was dating you,” Finn teased before pressing a innocent kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

* * *

Over the next couple years, Ben grew to truly and fully fall in love with Rey. He fell in love with the little things — the way her leg bounced sporadically without her knowing, the way she nibbled on things when she concentrated, and the way she snored like a dad in her sleep.

Rey was his best friend, and as much as he hated it, that was all she was. He shamelessly pined after her, but he got himself into the dreaded friendzone. He was desperate to climb out of that pit and make ‘Renjamin’ happen, at least that’s what Finn and Poe called it.

He wanted to give her everything her heart desired — a proper Christmas, the family she never had, to experience snow the way she deserved. She had changed something within him, she had become a beacon of light in his otherwise dreary world and it made him a better person.

Though they were not together, he would still try to give her as much as he could. Starting today, he would give her a proper Christmas and show her the magic of a good snowfall. As they were both newbies, the past two Christmas’s had been spent working, but not this year. They both ‘managed’ to get it off, but it wasn’t by crazy luck, it was by Ben bribing his shift supervisor, Phasma, with a date with his friend, Hux.

This Christmas would be spent at Finn and Poe’s new winter vacation cabin, the image of a winter wonderland. Rey had talked about her crappy childhood without love and affection, very little happy memories, and no holiday traditions. Ben was more than happy to share his closeted love for Christmas with her.

They sat in their seats, well accustomed to the travels of the air. Ben had gladly given her the window seat, knowing that she’d be overjoyed to watch the sky releasing crystalized powder upon the vast patches of land below.

He was completely enamored as she let out a loud snort while watching her in-flight comedy movie. Her cheeks lit up as she realized how loud she had been, looking frantically about to see if anyone had heard her. He had never seen anything so adorable.

Her stunning eyes met his and they both looked away bashfully, she suddenly didn’t care whether anyone heard her snorts of comical joy. 

After a moment resting his arms over his eyes, desperate to catch some z’s after his long shift last night, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Foggy-eyed, he looked over to see a wobbly smile on Rey’s lips.

“What’s up?”

“I need a potty break,” Rey admitted, waiting patiently for Ben to take the hint to scoot over.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Ben squawked, trying his hardest to give her the space she needed, but to no avail.

She tried to sneak by, her perky ass there for his viewing pleasure. He gulped, he could admit his eyes had wandered to that area many times, but it bounced pleasantly, and he couldn’t help but stare.

_Fuck, quit looking, Solo!_

He looked away, his face as red as Santa’s suit. Suddenly, he felt her foot catch on his, her pert toosh landing in his lap, and _My god_ how it fit so perfectly there. Ho, Ho, Ho, indeed. The weight of her tripping on his leg caused him to slip down in his seat.

“Oh, gosh!” In a panic, Rey stood quickly, her buttocks gracing his defined nose.

_Merry Christmas to me! Fuck! No, Solo! You creep!_ He scolded himself, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed every moment and the tingling that began spreading through his groin was proof enough of that.

He felt himself tighten and harden in his tight-fitting jeans. He threw a hand over his growing erection to hide the evidence. As much as he’d like her to ride on his lap some more, he really wished she wouldn’t fall on him again or she’d know just how he felt about it.

_Traitor!_ He cursed his blasted cock, something he found himself doing more often than he’d like to admit.

Rey realized that her ass was in his face now, going ghostly-white, her face coated with pure horror. “Oh my god! I’m…so sorry.” She stood in place, frozen with embarrassment as Ben just stared back awkwardly.

She finally began to make her way into the aisle, her eyes suddenly darting to where his hand rested in his lap. Her expression halted, eyes wide and unmoving as the only change came with the brightening upon exquisitely high cheek bones. They both stared at each other in mind-numbing shock before she began to wander down the aisle and into the bathroom.

After watching her enter the bathroom, something across the aisle caught his eye, a flabby creep nodding too-enthusiastically as he gave Ben a thumb up and an approving chuckle. Ben’s lip curled in disgust before he faced forward, pulling his coat over his throbbing dick.

He let out a deep sigh, willing his cock to _get a grip._ A smile cracked on his lips at the words in his mind. He shook his head at how incredibly childish he was. He reached into his bag and pulled out his black eye mask, throwing it over his tired eyes and begging for some shut eye and to land soon.

* * *

He had been given what he wished for, sleep had found him, and when he woke groggily, he noticed the seat next to him remained empty. Rey hadn’t come back yet? He peered down at his watch, realizing that he had dozed off for thirty minutes.

He scratched his head, unsure of what to do. It was possible she fell asleep back there, she had worked a late night as well. He hoped that she wasn’t staying back there to avoid him.

He rubbed at his eyes, clearing the sleep from them. He rose from his seat and trudged down the aisle to the bathroom. The stereotype of a ‘soccer mom, customer-from-hell’ stood outside, impatiently tapping her disturbingly long, pointed heels.

“Bathroom’s been occupied for an hour! I’m next, buddy!” The lady barked at him, her overly hair sprayed blonde hair drawing his attention away from her face.

A less-than-genuine grin spread across his face as he leaned closer to the woman. “I came back here to tell you that the bathroom’s out of order.” He hoped the lady bought it, but he was sure that she would make a complaint either way.

The woman wobbled away, swearing to herself and muttering about ‘how she would be speaking to a manager about this.’

Ben knocked on the door, no response.

“Rey, it’s Ben! Is everything okay?” No response.

Yup, she was definitely sleeping. That girl could sleep through a natural disaster. He shook at the knob and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. He shook his head for two reasons.

One being that, even though he told her on numerous occasions over the years to lock her doors, she still maintained the habit of not locking her doors. And two, Karen (probably) didn’t even bother trying to open the door, probably didn’t dare to expose herself to the germs.

He slowly opened the door, careful to look to the ground first, her pants were not around her ankles, he was clear. His eyes wandered upwards, she had passed out on the toilet. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched her peacefully sleep, the door shutting behind him.

Peacefully probably wasn’t the proper word as her mouth hung open, light snores rumbling from her nose and throat, drool dribbling down her jaw, and her hair half-fallen from her bun.

“Rey! It’s time to wake up. You’re upsetting cranky moms,” Ben chuckled, taking hold of her shoulders and giving them a shake.

Rey’s eyes flickered open, a whole minute passing before she could comprehend what was going on. She looked up at Ben, confusion taking over her face till she realized where she sat. She shot up, smoothing out her outfit and dared to fix her hair quickly, it could not be tamed as fast as she’d hoped.

She suddenly realized that drool began to dry on her skin, turning away from him to wipe it up with her sleeve. She had hoped he didn’t notice it, but he did. He wouldn’t let her know that though.

“Man, last night was a long one. I’m so exhausted,” Rey yawned, stretching her arms out and popping her neck from side to side.

“No kidding,” Ben agreed, running his hands through his hair for the millionth time that day.

Both began to comprehend the lack of space the bathroom held. One person fit well enough, but with one of the two people being a Tree Ent, it left little space for breathing their own air.

His eyes caught hers and he could feel the butterflies flapping away in his gut. It was intense, yet exhilarating, being so close that if they barely moved they’d become a tangled mess of limbs and heated breaths. Her eyes had a way of melting him, causing a domino effect from his head to his toes.

A light sweat precipitated from his brow, his eyes took her in with a quickened concentration, his nose breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla that always surrounded her, and his ears capturing the soft and chilling sound of her quiet sighs. His lips trembled at the thought of being planted to the pretty pink pillows upon her mouth, his throat bobbed with words he wished to speak, but never did, his heart raced in anticipation whenever he was in the presence of the woman he had grown to love. The position of his shoulders always remained pointed in her direction as he couldn’t get enough of her, his stomach grew queasy in a way that felt right, despite the way it warmed his every joint and limb. Though his cock certainly reacted to her too, it was more than just an attraction, as his legs threatened to falter beneath his weight and his toes curled in a nervous fervor. 

This girl made his whole body react and every day that past where his feelings haven’t been said, he died a little inside. The fear of never admitting what he thought of her was like an earthquake fissuring into the depths of his chest, but now, in the bathroom of an airplane, was not the time.

Ben cleared his throat, his lips twitching into an uncertain smile as he reached for the door. “Here, let me grab the door.”

He yanked at the handle, but it didn’t budge. “Huh, that’s strange. I don’t remember locking this.” He tried locking and unlocking the door multiple times, but the door endured through his constant meddling.

“Fuck! Looks like we’re stuck in here,” Ben sighed, scratching at the back of his head.

“Oh,” was her only response, a nervous grin on her brilliant lips.

Maybe now, in the bathroom of an airplane, _was_ the time.

[](https://ibb.co/PZY2WYB)

[](https://ibb.co/PYTqXMV)

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-bromide)  



	2. There’s Nothing Plane About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are stuck in an airplane bathroom together, what kind of shenanigans will they get themselves into in there? Rey experiences her first snowfall and Ben is so damn in love it’s ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles, I hope you enjoy chapter two. Plenty of tropes, touching, and feelings to be had. 
> 
> Again, thank you to the creators of the mood boards posted here! You guys are amazing and truly selfless.

[](https://ibb.co/GH445yy)

[](https://ibb.co/cQc3D06)

High up in the sky, stuck in a tiny airplane bathroom, on their way to New York, Ben and Rey fidgeted with their sleeves and picked at their fingernails. This wasn’t how they imagined the start of their vacation going, but maybe this was a chance for something to finally happen between them.

“So…what now?” Ben asked, running his hand through his hair and ignoring the way his leg radiated warmth where it touched hers.

“Well, it looks like we’re stuck in here for the time being,” Rey shrugged, tucking stray hairs behind her ears and looking to her feet nervously.

They stood in awkward silence and Ben couldn’t shake the heavy tension in the small room that seemed to cave in around them. Why was it so awkward? He spent time with Rey just about every day and she was his best friend. Was it because of her falling on him earlier?

The thought brought a blush to his cheeks. The feeling of her toned ass in his lap caused a stirring in his pants, but with some quick thinking and the image of his aunt Maz doing naked yoga, the heat within became a winter chill as cold as Hoth.

He never thought he’d be thankful for that horrifying image, but he truly was now. He really wished his trooper downstairs didn’t get easily excited when Rey was around.

He began to doubt it was the awkward fumbling from earlier, but he didn’t know what the answer was. He knew why he was feeling nervous, the looming hourglass of ‘Renjamin’ running low on sand. Perhaps, his nervousness was rubbing off on her?

_Shit!_ So, this was his fault.

Ben hummed playfully for a moment, trying to bring some comfort back into the situation. “What should we do to pass the time while we wait?” He pondered, a goofy grin on his face.

“In a movie, this is the part when the main characters get to know each other. Fall in love and all that.” Rey rolled her eyes with a warm smile and giggle.

Ben laughed with her, realizing how much of a trope the moment had felt. The hopeless romantic buried within made him believe that it was a sign that their being together was meant to be. He did a mental facepalm at his lame thoughts and knew he needed to take advantage of the moment, to add to the conversation.

“Or the sexual tension is too much, and they bang.”

_Fuck. Why do you do this to yourself, Ben?_

He watched as Rey began to stiffen, eyes widening, and mouth gaping with words that failed to come out.

“Oh…uh…I didn’t mean _we_ ,” Ben motioned between them, “that we…uh… _you know_.”

_Way to take advantage of the moment._

“We could try the getting to know each other part…uh…if you want?” Ben struggled to salvage the moment.

“Oh, sure! Wait…we already know each other,” Rey chuckled teasingly, the tension dissipating as her shoulders eased.

“Oh, I guess we do,” Ben laughed too. Despite his embarrassing comment, things finally felt normal. _Their_ normal.

“Then we can change things up. See if we can come up with something about ourselves that the other doesn’t know,” He suggested.

Rey lit up and that heart stopping smile shined on her flawless face. “Bring it on, Solo! I’ll kick your ass at this game!” She was confident, he’d give her that.

“Please, I know you better than I know myself,” Ben chuckled, “But you can certainly try.” He put his hand out as a gesture of sportsmanship, though he was fully convinced he would be the winner.

Rey took his hand and he couldn’t ignore the sensation that jolted up his arm. It was a strange fusion of tingling electricity and bubbling warmth, he already couldn’t get enough. Their eyes flickered and met, an invisible tether pulling their souls together as their gazes bore intensely into the other.

He immediately yearned for her touch once her hand pulled free from his. A bashful smile grew on her face as she rubbed her arm. “You can go first,” she offered.

“Well, alright.” Ben took the time to calm his fluttering heart. There was no way she hadn’t felt it too, right? “Okay, I’ve got an easy one to start us off.”

Rey nodded in anticipation.

“What’s my favorite kind of pizza?”

She slumped at his question, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “Oh, come on! It doesn’t get easier than that question!”

“Go on and answer already,” Ben chuckled at her response, she had always been the competitive type and she had likely been expecting a more challenging question.

“After two years and many pizza deliveries, how could I not know that your… _our_ favorite pizza is Hawaiian?” Rey smirked.

He let out a lighthearted laugh at her amused reaction. “Okay, maybe that was a little too easy. How could it not be though? That shit’s delicious.”

“You think?” Rey teased. “Well, it’s my turn now. Don’t go thinking I’ll go easy on you.”

“Try me.”

* * *

They went on for some time, asking one question after the other, only to find that they really _did_ know each other well. Neither had gotten a single question wrong.

“Well, this didn’t go quite how either of us expected, did it?” Ben scoffed playfully, savoring the comfortable atmosphere.

Rey chuckled in response, nodding in agreement before shifting to a more comfortable position against the wall next to him. The warmth of her arm against his was pleasant and he almost wished they could stay like this forever. _Almost._

“I already know about your edge lord, emo phase.” Rey peered up at Ben’s face just in time to see the hues of red spread, before he turned away. “Oh, and your rocky relationship with your family, that is until I came into your life,” the cocky way she spoke the words could have made him roll his eyes, but it was true. She encouraged him to make amends with his family and he was eternally grateful to her for it.

“Man, you’ll never let me live down those pogo stick days, will you?” Ben slapped a hand over his face, feigning frustration.

It was quiet for a moment and he began to wonder why. He cracked his fingers to peek at her and only found her deep in thought. Before he could ask her what was wrong, her head jolted up and she stared at him with eager eyes.

“Pogo stick days?! This is completely new information to me!”

He stared down at her in pure shock. He had completely screwed himself, and by accident. He was so sure he had told her all about that time, and he knew she would never let it go now that he let it slip.

“Benjamin Solo, you are not getting out of this!” She finally screeched, arms folded, eyebrow raised, and eyes squinted. He always found that she was impossible to ignore when she got like this.

“Okay, fine! Stop calling me by my full name, you sound like my mother,” a tidal wave of shivers covered his body at the thought.

Rey nodded in agreeance before motioning for him to continue with his pogo stick story, the smug grin on her face so vastly contrasting to the pretty lips that made it.

“You know I was a loser in high school…”

“Yes, the dorky little brother to the school’s most popular senior football star. The kid who wore band pins on his jackets and backpacks, skipped classes, and cried when he listened to Evanescence.” She tried her best to contain the giggles, but she didn’t do a very good job of it.

Ben glared down at her, immediately wishing he had never told her any of the things she had just made fun of him for. He never could stay mad at her long though, as she placed her small hand on his bicep and a warm smile grew on her face.

“Don’t worry. I’m glad that you were a dork, it made you who you are today. I wouldn’t change you. I…like you just the way you are.”

He looked longingly into her eyes, they always had a way of making his insides melt and his stomach flop like a fish washed up on dry land. This woman had come to mean so much to him over the years and she was honest, she genuinely liked the dorky, clumsy, behemoth that was Ben Solo.

He cleared the lump in his throat with a useless cough, realizing he had been staring longer than what’s socially accepted as ‘normal’.

“Like you said, I was a loser in school. I didn’t have many friends, but I still thought I was a badass. The middle school and high school had rules about not using skateboards or anything with wheels in the hallways after my rebel ass rode a scooter to my classes,” Ben stopped to let Rey imagine the image of a ‘punkass Ben Solo’ riding a scooter through the busy halls of his middle school, “so, I decided to bring something to school that didn’t have wheels—”

Rey burst out laugh before he could finish, knowing full well what he was about to say. “So, you started bringing a pogo stick to school? Are you kidding me?!” She was howling, bent at the waist with tears streaming from her face.

“What’s so funny?” He couldn’t help but to laugh with her, especially when it was that hardy cackling kind that she admitted she hated. He loved it.

Between laughs she managed to get a few words out, “The image,” laughing, “the imagine of a tall and scrawny Ben Solo,” more laughing, “bouncing down the halls wearing all black with a brooding expression on his face,” then she lost it all over again.

He wanted to be annoyed at what she had said, but that is what it likely looked like, so he lost it with her. Their faces ran hot as they gasped for breaths between laughing fits, but whenever the chuckling began to die down, it picked back up after a snort would inevitably escape Rey’s nostrils.

Out of the deranged laughing, they had gotten closer. His hands finding their way to her shoulder, she stood closely before him. They both realized their close proximity soon after wiping away rogue tears, but unlike any moment similar to this one, they didn’t both back away shyly, at least Rey didn’t.

Her shoulders rose with confidence and her smile hid something wicked, even when Ben pulled his hands from her shoulders. It almost felt as though she was inching closer to him. He took a step back, trying to give her some space, but she only followed.

“You know what we don’t know about each other?” She tapped at her chin, a sultry tinge in her voice that caused a hammering so rapid in his chest he thought he might die.

“W-what’s that?” The unsure, awkward Ben began to come out right on cue.

“Sex.”

The blunt response sent Ben’s body into panic, his body had to be the same temperature as a god damn volcano. The word echoed in his head, _volcano_. His nerd brain went straight to puns, it was his go-to when he was feeling anxious.

He could do something with caldera, something about how he ‘caldera bad name’? _No, you idiot! She doesn’t even know that you’re thinking about volcanoes._

“Um…uh…” He mumbled on, mouth hanging open, but how could he not?

_Holy hell. Did she seriously just say that?_

The deafening silence had consumed him as he stared right through her, unaware of her light calls of his name. The sharp sound of her fingers snapping in his face finally broke him from his awkward stance.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He managed to get out.

“Sex, Ben.”

“Uh…what about… _sex_?” He hated how he said it, like a middle schooler who still laughed when they heard the word penis… _Haha…damnit._

“We’ve never talked about it before.” She took another step toward him, he took another step back out of instinct.

His back was to the bathroom door now, nowhere left to run.

“What…” his voice cracked. He cleared his throat before continuing, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well...can you guess whether or not I’m a top or a bottom?” She batted her eyelashes.

_Did she just bat her eyelashes? Holy crap. What is happening right now?!_

Ben swallowed hard, he didn’t want to assume what she liked, but he lowkey hoped she was a top since he was a bottom.

“Are you a…top?” The words tumbled from his mouth like dirt being emptied from a sack, how the hell did he get to be this way?

A corner of her smile inched upwards, seemingly pleased with his response. She took another step closer, he could feel the distant heat of her body now.

“Oh man. Another point for you. Thought I’d stump you on that one,” she began to look him up and down, her eyes wild with hunger. “You a bottom, Solo?”

His jaw clenched as he tried to control the urgent need rising in his pants. _Woah, what’s going on?_ Ben couldn’t get the words to come out, nodding in response to her intimate question. His ears burned, his face burned, his…everything burned.

“Ah, you are,” the smile still on her lips, god how he wished he could taste them.

She came closer still, her body nearly pressed to his, her eyes darting across his. “Where are your sweet spots?” She spoke at a whisper this time and it nearly made his legs buckle.

“My what?” He knew what she meant, but he really didn’t want to embarrass himself further by assuming.

“You know what I mean,” she whispered, raised on her tiptoes to speak into his ears.

He shuttered at the feeling of her hot breath against his lobes. He longed for the feeling and here he was, miles into the air and stuck in a bathroom with it. It was like a dream come true.

“My…ears,” he felt weak admitting it right after she had puffed soft, inviting words onto them, but he found it strangely exciting to be under her scrutiny.

Though she was close to his face, he didn’t miss the mischievous glint in her grin and eyes. With the balls of a fireman entering a burning building, she reached up, taking a hold of his lobe in her hand.

“Here?” She questioned, so close to his ear that he felt her lips glide across his skin.

_Fuck. Control yourself. Control yourself._ He chanted the words over and over in his head, trying his damned hardest to keep his ‘friend’ downstairs from going on a rampage.

He moved to nod, but the sudden sensation of her massaging his ears stopped his actions. His lids fell at the sweetly excruciating feeling, his lips tightening and loosening with groans of pleasure that wished to be heard.

The image of wrinkled old ladies doing naked yoga couldn’t save him now, as his dick stood stiffly in his pants. She was so close to him now, there was no way she wouldn’t notice.

His ears suddenly felt cold as she pulled her hand away and he desperately wished she hadn’t. Was it the hard cock that had thrown her off? His eyelids snapped open, hoping he hadn’t scared her off with it for the second time that day.

When he looked to her, he didn’t see a shocked or disgusted expression, but the sight of her looking right at it. He looked around nervously, unsure of whether he should feel embarrassed or flattered.

Her eyes finally wandered back up to his, and she…bit her lip. Ben inhaled sharply at the small act, her teeth tugging at her charming lower lip. He almost came undone just watching it. He wanted to do that to her, he wanted her to do it to him too. This girl would be the sweetest and most worth it death he could ever imagine.

“Do you have any others?” She almost sounded like she needed to know, like she wanted to torture him till he was fully unraveled in her arms.

He did have another, but he wasn’t about to tell her about his Adonis belt. If he did, and she touched him there, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

He shook his head quickly, nerves going haywire at the thought of her seeing through his lies, but she took the bait. She looked slightly disappointed, but it swiftly vanished as she took his hand in hers, staring deeply into his eyes once again.

The feeling returned at her touch, and he had to believe she felt the spark between them too. It was like his body needed hers, like he was meant to please her, and she was meant to please him.

“Do you want to know where mine are?”

Ben was a voiceless fool at this point, he simply nodded as she pulled his hand to her warm neck. The touch brought an airy moan, so light that a butterfly’s fluttery flight would go unphased by it, from her lovely lips.

“Here’s one…” she trailed off, leaving her hand pressed snuggly to his.

Everything seemed so small on her when compared to his hands. It rested comfortably, his just at her earlobe. He began to rub gently, the movements and need to make her feel the way she had made him was overwhelming.

The soft sounds of her moans were like masterfully crafted symphonies to his ears. He wanted to catch them in his mouth, to enjoy the results of his affections toward her. Though his eyes begged to continue watching her mouth gaping and eyelids tightening with delight, he picked up on movement elsewhere.

Her thighs tightened at his touches, rubbing ever so slightly together to feel some sort of friction she was being denied. His eyes darted up to hers when she took notice of his wandering eyes. Then there it was again, the lip bite.

“I have one more spot…that makes me go crazy…” She tilted her head toward him and like everything was finally falling into place for him, he dipped toward her too.

He was pleased to bring his head from the uncomfortable fit of the short doorway, but he was drawn to her. The moment was right, the unspoken timespan that occurs between two people who wished to melt into each other with the connection of their lips.

“My inner thigh…” She grabbed his hand from her neck, pulling it downward with earnest.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. This is happening. This is NOT a drill._

Everything was so close, yet so painfully far. Her lips were so close to his, he could smell the vanilla Chapstick on them. His hand was so close to her thigh, he could feel the fiery heat drifting to his palm. He couldn’t wait to feel it, to taste it, to drown in it all.

As he took one last look at the girl he had wished to be with for so long, he realized he was a ‘Rey’ guy. He always thought he was an ‘ass’ guy, but he loved everything about her just as much. He was just a ‘Rey’ guy.

Their eyes finally shut peacefully, ready for what was likely going to be a magical moment they would never forget. It felt like he was floating on air…or…falling in air… _wait._

Ben and Rey came toppling to the ground as the door opened against their weight. A flurry of limbs and bodies tangled on the floor, immensely confused as to what had just ruined the moment.

Ben broke Rey’s fall, finding that he had landed on his back with her perched on top of his chest. They both looked up in search of what had caused the accident. Standing before them with her arms crossed was Kaydel, a fellow flight assistant.

“You guys know you’re not supposed to be in the bathroom at landing time, no matter how horny you are.” She rolled her eyes as she helped Rey to stand.

“The door was stuck! Might want to tell someone about that. Anyway, thanks for saving us, Kay!” Rey practically skipped off in the direction of her seat, not another word to Ben or Kaydel.

Ben stood there, a hot mess of too tight pants, mouth fallen wide open, and hair a knotted disaster. How could she skip so casually back with such an air of joy and not say a damn word?

“You going to head back to your seat and buckle up or what?” Kaydel brought his attention back to where it needed to be.

“Oh…uh.” He felt his cock ache with the crushing want for release. “I actually need to use the bathroom.”

Kaydel rolled her eyes, eyebrows raising in curiosity, “What were you guys doing in there? Why didn’t you go when you were in there?” Her sarcastic gaze fell downward, getting an eyeful of tented pants.

Her forehead scrunched, and her mouth curved into a crown of revulsion. “Ew! Dude!” She looked away, searching the crowd to be sure nobody had heard her yelling.

With a whisper, she said one last thing to him, “You’ve got five minutes.”

“I can do that.” He disappeared back into the bathroom, eager to escape Kaydel’s reaction to such a discovery.

She shuddered and rolled her eyes one last time before continuing on with her duties, “Fuckin’ Renjamin.”

* * *

When Ben had come back from the restroom, Rey had acted as though nothing had happened. She was on cloud nine and treating him the way she always had, like she hadn’t nearly stuffed his hand between her thighs.

They had begun their landing and Rey was nearly exploding with joy when she watched the dancing of white snowflakes floating serenely to the ground outside her window. She was so taken by it all that tears began to well in her eyes.

Ben couldn’t help but smile at it all. This had been something she had dreamed of, to enjoy a white Christmas, to spend the holidays with family, and to play in the snow. He couldn’t wait to get off the plane and out in the fresh powder.

* * *

Once they made their way off the plane and out of the overcrowded airport, luggage in hand, they were hit with the chill of a New York winter. Rey didn’t care though, and Ben knew she wouldn’t. She was over the moon.

“Oh my god! Ben, look at it all! Isn’t it beautiful?” She set her luggage next to him and ran out from beneath the cover the airport provided.

With her mouth wide open in a childish grin, she stuck out her tongue, swirling about as she kicked up soft snow. She giggled as delicate snowflakes landed on her tongue, sending joyous chills through her body.

“It really is.” He had never witnessed something like it, someone experiencing their first snowfall.

She did everything she could think to do; she kicked at it, threw it into the air, stuffed some into her mouth, she even made a mini snowman.

“Cute snowman,” Ben complimented, genuinely surprised by how well her first attempt at a snowman came out. “Most snowmen have three sections though,” he teased.

The snowman was cute, it had a fat little body and a tiny head. Rey had tried to wrap her scarf around its neck, but it ended up drowning in it with how small it was in comparison.

“Hey, don’t make fun of B.B.”

“B.B.? What kind of name is that?” He chuckled.

“He is my child, it stands for baby boy,” Rey tried to defend, laughing at her own reasoning.

They both laughed for a moment before she plopped down in the snow, ignoring the small tingling of pain that came with the cold biting at the parts that rested upon the ground.

“Will you lay with me?” She mutters, almost too quiet for him to hear.

As much as Ben wasn’t a fan of the cold and wet of winter, he wouldn’t deny Rey this treasurable moment.

“Sure thing.”

He knelt down, grimacing slightly at the icy sting of the contact between his body and the powder. He laid on his back, watching in awe at the falling white particles in the sky drifting quietly down. It had been so long since he had done anything like lay in the snow and watch snowflakes drop onto his nose and lashes, another thing to feel grateful to Rey for.

“It always blew my mind that snowflakes were so individual,” Ben finally spoke in a puff of chilled air.

“Oh yeah?” Rey asked, a smile never leaving her reddening lips.

“Yeah. I think I’ve always been drawn to small details, the little things in life. I’ve always been so fixated on the little things that make people who they are. Something as small as the grooves and trails that line an individual’s fingertip can separate a person from another. So much life experience and work one hand can see, yet we wouldn’t know, only the person who owns that hand, that fingerprint would know.”

It was peaceful. Looking up to the grey skies with rosy cheeks and shivering lips, they melted into the comfortable stillness.

“Sorry, I hope that didn’t sound lame.”

Her gloved hand held tight to his leather-bound one. The touch took him by surprise. He turned his eyes to be met with her warm gaze, so sincere and alluring in the endless patches of frigid snow.

“It’s not lame,” it was all she had to say to ease his worry.

He gave a slight squeeze to her hand before holding it back. Their eyes remained locked, goofy smiles spread across their faces as the cold was all but forgotten when their bodies emitted heat in the other’s presence.

Ben didn’t know if he’d ever been happier than he felt now as his eyes slowly took in the beautiful girl next to him; cheeks flushed pink, freckles still as visible as ever, strands of hair loose, and everything topped with a coating of what looked like powdered sugar on the sweetest dessert ever made.

“Rey…I…”

“Ben! Rey!” A man’s voiced called out in the distance.

They both sat up at the sound of their names being called. Poe and Finn waved to them as they made their way over, dumb grins plastered on their dumb faces. Rey stood quickly, dusting the snow from her clothing and reaching and hand down to help Ben up.

“What were you going to say?” Rey asked, placing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

Poe and Finn were nearly at their side now. Now was definitely not the time. Ben knew all about Poe and Finn’s bet, as much as they believe it’s just between the two of them. He wouldn’t be adding fuel to that fire.

“I just wanted to thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve taken the time to do something as little, yet special as watch the snow fall.”

Rey nodded, more than happy to share that moment with him.

Poe clapped a hand on Ben’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. “Glad you guys could make it, buddy!”

“I fucking hate you for ruining our moment,” Ben hissed into his brother ear before grabbing helping Rey with her luggage and walking off to Poe and Finn’s car.

Once out of hearing distance, Poe rolled his eyes and glared at his partner’s beaming face. “You feel good about what you just did?”

Finn’s smile only grew as he pretended to be clueless, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhm. I _totally_ believe you,” Poe crossed his arms and shook his head, “I can’t believe you sabotaged my win. He was totally going to make the first move!”

Finn rolled his eyes this time, “Please, that boy was going to chicken out before anything was said. I had the common courtesy to call out to them before he embarrassed himself.”

“You’re a dick.”

“You know you like it.”

Poe sighed, looping his arm with his husband’s despite wanting to throw his ass into the snow…

A sinister smirk took over his face as an idea bloomed in his head. With a quick shove, Finn went flying into a giant mound of powder, his body completely engulfed in it. Poe made a mad dash to the car, knowing his partner wouldn’t be too happy with what had just occurred.

“Poe! Are you fricking kidding me?!” Finn’s head popped out from the snow pile. “You know I hate being wet, you dick!”

“You know you like it!” Poe shouted out before hopping into the driver’s seat of the car.

Things were going well, and their winter vacation was only beginning. 

[](https://ibb.co/yPrZ6p4)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahahaha. You guys enjoy a cockblock? Because I certainly do lol wonder how this winter vacation is going to go down. We’ll see next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. Stuck in a small space up in the sky? Did I just trope the hell out of my prompts? Yes. Yes I did. No regrets.


End file.
